Hold on to Your Butts
by GlowInTheDarkVampire
Summary: Amusement parks have a lot of problems. A dinosaur amusement park has all of those plus 65 million years worth of problems. Annie, Zach, Gray, and the rest of visitors at Jurassic World are about to find out that the safety conscious park that spared no expense is actually the most dangerous place on earth. - Update daily, sometimes more often, depends on how quickly I write.
1. Extended Summary

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

December 16th, 2015

My name's Annie Hackett and I know four facts to be 100% true:

1) When running from something, you don't have to be the fastest, just don't be the slowest.

2) What's dead should stay dead.

3) If it wasn't obvious already, dinosaurs and capitalism don't mix very well.

4) Objects in the mirror are closer than they may appear.

Never forget that last one. Trust me, it might just save your life.

The list used to contain five things, including that it takes a whole lot more than a new battery to fix a car that's been abandoned for two decades, but fuck you Zach Mitchell for being the lucky son of bitch to get a 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara to putter to life after simply installing the battery from a glorified golf cart.

Maybe you're lucky enough to be the one bastard who'll survive the night.

Or maybe, if I'm lucky, although I never am, but...maybe...we'll survive this together.

 **...**

Annie Hackett is a sophomore anthropology major who's been given a week long trip to the famous Jurassic World as a Christmas present. Her first couple of days are fairly normal: exploring the park with her plus one and partner in crime, Jenna Ray, learning the ins and outs of the control room and bio lab with the help of a few new friends with key cards and restricted access, and just straight up marveling the wonder that is the miracle of life and the fact that dinosaurs are once again roaming the earth! A real dream come true!

Until it turns into a nightmare.

Let's just say that running for her life from a murder happy super-saurus isn't exactly what Annie would call a very merry Christmas.

When Annie and Jenna get caught on a malfunctioning ride, they seize the opportunity to escape into the jungles of Isla Nublar. They're about to find out in a very big way that their ride wasn't the only thing to malfunction that day. Now it's up to them and a few stragglers they pick up along the way to either get out or get eaten.

Join Annie, Jenna, Zach, Gray, and more familiar and unfamiliar faces in the fast paced and comedic fanfic: Hold on to Your Butts.

* * *

 _ **Comments? Questions? Snide remarks? Let me know in the comments.**_


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Jurassic World

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Oh my god! Is this...is this for real?!"

"Yep! We know how badly you've been wanting to go-"

"I mean, I know, but didn't this cost a fortune?!"

"Don't think about that right now. Just be excited and go call Jenna."

"What-...why Jenna?"

"She's your 'plus one,' right?"

"I get a plus one?!"

 **{annie}**

The look on my face when I opened the envelope with the card and my ticket information, it was...well...priceless.

Which is ironic considering how much the whole trip is costing my parents. Even more so since it's not just me, but Jenna too. Pretty sure this means I now have to be as "saintlike" of a child as possible or else bad things will happen. I'd rather not think about what those "bad things" might be, especially since I'm on my way to a dinosaur amusement park that's famous for it's original failing so miserably that it's a disaster story in our science and history textbooks. And now this new reboot park has even more and even bigger, even blood thirstier dinosaurs that are visited daily by hundreds of thousands of sweaty tourists who probably look like a buffet in the eyes of, say, a tyrannosaurus rex.

Positives. Focus on the positives.

I think mom and dad got our tickets through a college program. I'm not totally certain, but we do get one VIP-ish perk: access to the control room and lab where they create and hatch the dinosaurs. I think Jenna and I are going to be learning and shadowing as well as enjoying the attractions and events like normal guests.

If this is a school/learning related thing, I hope there are other kids our age with us. It'd be nice to have some company. Don't get me wrong, I love Jenna. She's my best friend. It'd just be a major perk if there were say...some cute boys there with us. But, what am I thinking. If they're at Jurassic World for educational purposes, chances are they're nowhere near Jenna and I's Brazilian soccer player fantasies or they're at least a decade older than us.

"I hope I meet a hot guy while we're here."

I swear, it's like we share the same brain.

"Can you imagine how much better this week would be if we had a couple of hot guys with us?" Jenna doesn't wait for my answer. "It's already awesome with the dinosaurs and all, but dinosaurs plus a smoking hot hook up? Best. Week. Ever."

I roll my eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"But you know I'm right," she says with a wink.

I can't help but laugh a little. Her fantasy isn't totally ridiculous. Well, at least not for her, but for me? I'm pretty, I know that, but I'm not exactly the kind of girl guys go to for a "smoking hot hook up." I'd totally be up for one, in a totally non-desperate way, but I'm just not... _that_ kind of girl. I know it sounds confusing, but girl brains get it. They understand.

The intercom on the ferry (which is honestly more like a mini cruise ship minus the cabins, luxury, and water park so it's basically just for standing and one food vendor) crackles to life and a voice that sounds very similar to Siri announces:

"We will be arriving at Isla Nublar in approximately 10 minutes. Please collect your belongings from the main deck and prepare to dock. Thank you for sailing with us. We hope you enjoy your stay at Jurassic World."

I've been watching Isla Nublar grow against the horizon since someone close to us spotted it when it was just a speck. Since then, it's come more into focus and you can make out mountains, the beach, the jungle, and larger areas of the park, but no dinosaurs yet.

"Come on," I say as I turn to go. I take Jenna's right hand in my left and drag her behind me. "We need to get ready for orientation."

"Orientation?!" Jenna was busy making flirty eyes at some boys while I watched the island. She was probably so swept up by her hormones that she momentarily forgot where she was.

"If this is an educational thing, which I'm assuming it is, then we need to be ready."

"And what if it isn't?" Jenna asks as we elbow our way past a large group of people wearing the same highlighter yellow t-shirt with the words "Reunited and it feels so good, Howard Family Reunion 2K15" written in neon green letters on top of blank Polaroid picture.

"Then we'll still be ready," I call back over my shoulder.

When we anchor and walk off onto the pier, we find our names written on a sign so we walk up to the guy holding it.

"Hi," I smile. "I'm Annie and this is Jenna."

"Hey," she nods toward him.

"Nice to meet you both," the man smiles warmly. "I'm Lowery, I work in the control room and I'm here to welcome you to Jurassic World."

He pauses. Maybe he's waiting for us to "oooh" and "ahhh," but all we've seen so far is the ferry, the pier, and the monorail station that's up ahead.

The man pushes his glasses up on his nose and his dark mustache twitches as he clears his throat before continuing. "Anyway, I'm supposed to show you guys to your room then take you back with me to the Innovation Center where you'll join the rest of our college program."

"Told you," I mutter under my breath.

Jenna elbows me in the side.

Lowery, completely oblivious to our little spat, turns and gestures toward the monorail.

"After you," he smiles.

I look at Jenna, she looks at me, I shrug, we grab our bags, and follow Lowery into the monorail.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think so far in the comments below and I'll see you guys soon with the first chapter!**_


	3. Chap 1: The Petting Zoo

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 _ **{annie}**_

The first time I touched a dinosaur, I was five and it was a fossil in a museum.

Now I'm 19, halfway through my second year of college, and currently standing in a petting zoo running my fingers over the spine of a baby triceratops.

"I'm jealous of the people who work here."

I don't look up, but I don't have to. Jenna has this aura that surrounds her that makes it so I always know when she's nearby. Well, that, and her shadow. Her athletic build and long, flowing, model-esque blonde hair are hard to miss.

"They get to be around these things every. Single. Day. Tell me that's not unfair!"

I roll my eyes. "It's totally fair. Get a job here and maybe I'll change my opinion. And why are you calling them things? They're living, breathing animals. No different than an elephant or lion in zoo."

"Way to use the biggest and blood-thirstiest animals you could think of."

I finally look up at my best friend, one eyebrow cocked in judgement.

"What?" She runs her fingers through her hair. "Stop giving me that look," she whines. "It makes me feel inferior."

I nod slightly as I move to the next group of animals: a small pack of baby gallimimus. "You said it. Not me."

Jenna follows behind me reluctantly. "Remind me, why am I your best friend?"

Before I crouch down to get level with gallimimus, I turn to Jenna and in the most straight forward way possible, I tell her:

"Because my family has HBO GO and you have a Game of Thrones addiction."

"He's only mostly dead!"

She doesn't have to say the name, I know who she's taking about. There have been countless deaths on that show, but the most recent is the one she won't let go. It's all she's been able to talk about for the past 6 months.

I laugh lightly. "Whatever you say."

The gallimimus swarm around me as I get closer to the ground. I smile and pull out the bag of beef jerky I have stowed inside my jacket.

Jenna laughs above me. "How the hell did you get that passed security?!"

I fill my hand with jerky and hold it out to the gallimimus who go berserk over the stuff.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Well then, oh Great and Powerful Wizard-"

"Witch."

"Come on now," Jenna sweetly. "Don't get cocky."

I laugh while I close the bag of jerky and return it to its hiding spot. I stand up and turn to my friend.

She's watching something behind me with a mischievous look in her eye and the right corner of her moth turned up into a flirtatious grin.

I glance over my shoulder and scan the crowd, but it doesn't take me long to find him.

"You've got to be shitting me," I mutter.

Oliver Garcia, 21, senior, molecular biology major, dreams of creating his own dino hybrid, soccer player: center forward, California native, sun-kissed skin, 6-pack abs, toned arms, overall ridiculously attractive. Even his crooked chin is chiseled to perfection, like it was sculpted by the gods.

Jenna hooked up at least 5 times yesterday, and that was just our first day. She didn't come back to our room last night. Then she came with to breakfast only a few minutes before he did this morning.

Sometimes I wish I could have that, but then I remember I'm me and my complete lack of allure already shot that horse in the face.

I sigh and roll my eyes again. I do that a lot when I'm around Jenna. It's become a relflex.

The sound of my not-so-subtle sigh brings Jenna out of her daydreams. She looks at me so innocently, like I was totally oblivious to her and Oliver's "mentally undressing you" eyes.

"You okay there, short stack," she laughs lightly.

I glare at her, just a little bit bothered by her jab at my size. "Are we going to stand around her all day or are we going to go explore?"

"Explore." Jenna nods. "Definitely." She turns away from Oliver and extends her left arm out to me. I hook my right arm in hers. "We've got a couple hours before we have to be back at the Innovation Center. Where to next?" she asks.

I pause for a moment to think. "I'm feeling in a gore kind of mood...Any ideas when the next T-Rex feeding is?"

* * *

 **Leave your thoughts in the comments and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chap 2: Pepsi-saurus

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 _ **{annie}**_

"We have our first genetically modified dinosaur."

When they told us we were being granted special access to the lab, we were excited. When they told us they were going to share a secret with us that we weren't allowed to share with anyone else, we were nervous. When they told us they engineered a new breed of dinosaur to be bigger, badder, and much more dangerous than any other dinosaur, we were split half and half. Half were ecstatic and half were scared straight.

Jenna and Oliver were like two little kids who'd just been told they were going to Disney World.

I was in a third category. Not excited. Not scared. Skeptical.

Someone asked when it would be ready for unveiling.

They said she already was.

That was yesterday.

I might even be a little more skeptical today.

"You see my problem with this, don't you?!" I've been rambling to Lowery for almost an hour now. I got to the control center just in time to meet up with him as he was coming back from lunch. People are still trickling in, so I don't feel like I was disrupting anybody. "I mean, they just decided to create a new dinosaur?! Why?! It's got god knows what kind of DNA inside it! For all we know, it could spontaneously sprout wings or start speaking fluent German!"

"I highly doubt that," Lowery mumbles, but I ignore him.

"How are they even going to present this thing?! What the fuck is it even called?! How do they know it's done growing?! What if it gets to be as big as motherfucking Godzilla?!"

"Hey!" Lowery cuts me off before I can go on. "Quit swearing! I don't know if it's escaped your notice, but this is a professional workspace."

I cock my right eyebrow. "Professional?" I gesture at the parade of plastic dinosaurs that sit on the top of his console. "Really?"

Lowery's face falls, his mustache turns downward into a frown. "Shut up," he mutters as he pushes his glasses up on his nose then turns around. "Just cause you go to an expensive school and take smart people classes doesn't make you the queen of the world."

"Wow," I nod. "Someone's moody today. Let me guess," I laugh lightly. "No toy in your cereal box?"

"It's a decoder ring and it's a collectible," he corrects me. "There are only like 50 in the whole world."

I fold my arms across the my chest. "A collectible for what?"

"Minions," Lowery mutters.

My gut hurts from laughing so hard. He grabs his Jurassic World soda and sips it loudly.

This man, ladies and gentleman, stands between you and being digested by a dinosaur.

What a hero.

Lowery sighs. "What are you even doing here Annie? Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the college kids?"

"Not until 2," I point out. "They said we could do anything we wanted in the morning, but we're meeting at the Mosasaurus sea world show thing at 2."

Lowery checks his watch. "It's 1:30."

"I can run."

He rolls his eyes, but then he looks past me and his eyebrows raise. "My boss is coming. Make yourself scarce."

I follow his eyes and spot the redhead through the window in the door. We met her our first day. She's basically second in command here so she gave us a special welcome speech at orientation. She's power walking her way down the hall in what I've already established are her trademark Stilletos, cradling her phone in one hand and a coffee in the other.

As I sink back into a corner and turn my back, the walkie talkie feed crackles and a guy on the other side says:

"Those two juvenile triceratops are goin at it again. Shoulder I tranq 'em or are you comin over to take care of them?"

"Yeah, go ahead and tranq 'em," another guy replies.

"Uhh," the first guys says again. "They're running."

I don't get to hear the rest of that because I'm too busy pretending to converse with another worker. His headphones are plugged in and I can hear his music from here. I doubt he'll notice me for awhile, or maybe even at all.

The door slides open and Claire Dearing's heels click across the floor.

"What's the live count?" she asks with a slight sigh.

"22,216," Lowery's desk buddy, Vivian Krill, announces. From what I've noticed, she's a worker bee. Lowery likes to flirt with her, but I don't think she realizes it. She seems really naive and innocent. Funny combination for a person working at a dinosaur zoo.

"Any incidents?" Claire continues.

"Yeah," Lowery speaks up. "Six kids in the lost and found, uh...28 down with heat stroke, some-"

Claire cuts him off. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" My back is still turned, but I know they're talking about Lowery's shirt. He and I kind of geeked out about it when I first saw him today. "I got it on Ebay," he says proudly. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300 even-"

"Did it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?"

Damn Claire.

"The shirt?" Lowery's a little taken aback. "Yeah. No, yeah it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but...that first park was legit. You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids."

Claire groans.

"They just need dinosaurs," Lowery continues, ignoring her. "Real dinosaurs. That's kind of enough."

"Okay," Claire interupts again. "Please don't wear it again."

"Yeah," Lowery mumbles. "Wasn't gonna."

I snicker quietly. I don't think anyone's noticed me yet. Maybe I'm in the clear.

"Did you close the deal?" Vivian asks sweetly.

"Looks like it," Claire sighs. "Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex."

That's the name? It's...umm...really stupid.

Lowery groans loudly. "That is so terrible. Why not just go the distance Claire and let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

"Why are the west plains closed?"

I glance over my right shoulder to see what Claire's pointing at. There's a section of dark red on the map of the island on the big screen that covers the entire wall.

"Another packy roaming outside his zone," Vivian says. "But he's fully sedated and ready for relocation."

"Pepsi-saurus," Lowery mumbles. "Tostito-don"

I roll my eyes. His mind's drifted, thinking about the corporation's dinosaurs names. But, I gotta admit, they do sound more fun than Indominus Rex.

"Security said the invisible fences were a no fail," Claire grumbles angrily. "That is the second time this month."

"Well..." Vivian adds. "The packies short out their implants when they butt heads."

"How much longer until they get it out of there?"

I don't think today is Claire's day. Something's got her on edge. The room's been pretty tense since she walked in. I wonder what happened.

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanil," Vivian laughs lightly.

"Yes, he's very stoned," Lowery adds. "So why don't we show a little sympathy. I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?"

No Lowery. I don't think she does.

"Clean up your work space," a hint of disgust in Claire's voice. "It's...chaotic."

I look back just as Lowery reaches up to grab his toy dinos.

"I like to think of it as a 'living system,'" Lowery corrects her. "Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy."

Claire subtly pushes the trash can over with her foot, just in time for Lowery's elbow to knock over his drink, but because of Claire, it tumbles into the trash can.

I walk over to him as he picks it up pitifully and we watch Claire click her way back down the hall.

"I like her," I say simply.

"You're one of few," Lowery chuckles then looks up at me. "What the fuck are you still doing here?! It's almost a quarter til! Go!" He pushes me in the side and I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm going. I'm going," I call over my shoulder as the door slides closed behind me then I'm gone.

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think so far!  
**_


	5. Chap 3: Free Willy

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 **{annie}**

I meet up with Jenna outside of the Mosasaurus Feeding Show.

"Where've you been?" she asks as I run up to her.

"I could ask you the same question," I say through my labored breathing. I'm not out of breath completely, but...I mean...I just sprinted from one side of Main Street to the other, I'm a bit exhausted.

Okay, fine. I'm out of shape. Ya happy?

Jenna gives me a questioning look.

I roll my eyes. "Where were you last night?"

Jenna bites her bottom lip. "If I tell you, then I'll have to kill you."

I laugh lightly. "Whatever. I'm sure Oliver can tell me where you were..." I wink as I brush passed her and head up the ramp and into the stands. Once I step out of the tunnel and into the sunlight, I see the crowd. The immensity of it. We'll be lucky if we manage to find seats.

I hear someone running up behind me, but I don't have to look back to know it's Jenna.

"Holy shit," she breathes heavily when she comes to a stop beside me.

"If they turn us away," I say sternly. "I'm going to feed you to the next carnivore we see."

We head up the bleachers. The first five rows are completely full. Thankfully, we find a small gap in the eighth row. It's not much, but it's just enough room for the two of us to squeeze into.

"Look on the bright side," Jenna shouts so I can hear her over the noise of the crowd. "At least we won't get wet."

I laugh. But, to be honest, I would've loved to get wet!

Loud instrumental music suddenly erupts through the stands. The crowd falls to a hush and we all draw our eyes to a raised platform that sticks out over the water. A woman with long brown hair and bare feet walks out wearing a beige knee-length skirt, a blue blouse, and a slightly darker blue handkerchief tied around her neck. There's a headset mic hooked over her left ear and even from our seats I can see her smile as she starts talking.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to our Mosasaurus Feeding Show!"

The crowd erupts!

Jenna claps, but I don't. I get momentarily distracted when I notice all the people staring at their phones. Most are teenagers, but there are a few adults and smaller kids too. A whole lot of people, a handful or two more than half the crowd has their phones, iPads, cameras, you name it out and held up so they can video the show.

The lady starts to talk again, going on and on with random facts about the Mosasaur, but I'm still distracted.

Across the stands from us, I noticed what looks like a little brother trying to get his older brother to get off his phone and pay attention, but they've gotten in a bit of a fist fight. The older brother keeps swatting at the smaller one while the smaller one tugs at his jacket until he gives up.

Poor kid. You should try harder.

"-near the surface of the water where it preyed on anything it could sink it's teeth into."

"Hey," Jenna elbows me, bringing my attention away from the boys to her. "Think we're about to see some Sea World action?"

"Yeah," I mumble, a little dazed. "I hope so."

Jenna's eyebrows knit together. "What's up with you? Spacing out again?"

I shrug. "Sorta..."

"Oh my god!" she gasps. "Did you see a cute boy? Have you found a potential hook up?"

I groan. "You need to sort out your priorities."

"And you need to stop acting like Ron Weasley," she whispered. I have no idea why she did. I don't want to question it.

"Okay, folks!"

Jenna and I turn back to the show. The lady flipped a switch so now a dead shark is gliding slowly down a zip line to hang out over the lagoon.

"Let's see if she's still hungry after already eating today."

The shark lurches to a stop.

"She's a little shy so be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

I can't help it, my eyes quickly scan over the crowd and I watch people struggle to get their friends and family off their phones and pay attention. Even that little brother from before is back at, except this time he's really shaking his brother hard and, from the look of it, is shouting in his ear.

Good luck kid.

I quickly turn back, just in time to see a dark figure swimming toward the surface.

For a brief moment, the whole world holds it's breath.

Quiet.

Still.

Then it happens.

I kinda wish I had my own camera out because the moment the Mosasaurus breaks the surface of the water is majestic, like one of those Kodak, Free Willy moments! The water comes up around it in a mountain of white foam. First it's head, then neck, then fins and it opens it's large jaw, the shark starts to disappear down it's throat, then it's mouth snaps shut, cuts the rope that was holding the shark, and gravity takes over as the Mosasaur falls back into the water.

A ridiculously huge tidal wave is pushed up and over the barrier that separates the stands from the water. It towers at least 15 feet over the first row and as it crashes down, it drenches everyone to the bone, and I do mean everyone. I glance behind me to see even the people in the nosebleed seats at the very back are dripping wet from head to toe.

But, surprisingly, not a single person is upset.

Every goddamn one of us idiots is smiling and clapping and laughing our asses off!

The ground below us quivers, but before anyone has the chance to freak out, the announcer lady says:

"Sit tight. We're about to show you an even closer look at our Mosasaur."

The stands lower slowly down below the water and we watch through huge glass windows as the lower half of the shark's carcass sinks in the water. The Mosasaur circles it slowly then approaches it from behind, opens it's jaws again, and snaps them shut around what remains of the shark.

It shakes it's head happily as it devours it's food.

And the crowd goes wild!

"That was officially _the_ coolest thing I have _ever_ seen in my _entire_ life!"

I nod emphatically. Jenna's not even slightly exaggerating.

She laughs then goes back to cheering loudly with the crowd.

My eyes scan the crowd again until I find those brothers.

They're soaked, just like everyone else, and they're smiling. Not just the little one, his older brother too.

We're not too far away so I can make out their faces. The dirty blonde mop top of the younger brother and his round cheeks, and the dark messing hair of the older brother and his bright smile.

I'd never tell Jenna this, but if I'm being honest, he's actually pretty cute.

* * *

 _ **As always, leave your thoughts in the comments and I'll see you guys next time!**_


	6. Chap 4: Mo Boy

**_DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 **{annie}**

The second we're able to leave the Mosasaurus show, Jenna takes my left hand in her right and drags me out. But, she doesn't let me go then, she continues pulling me down Main St. I can see the gigantic Mosasaurus in the lagoon. She finished her meal, now she's just having fun. If you can call swimming in circles around a lagoon day after day, fun. Especially since it is to her what a fishbowl is to a goldfish, except she can't shrink to make the space seem bigger.

"Oof!"

My body swings into someone's, but I don't have the ability to stop and see if they're okay so I tilt my head back as far as it'll go and shout:

"Sorry!"

I can't see where we're heading, the crowd's too thick, which is making me even more upset with Jenna since she's taken away any and all control I have over my balance and limbs.

"Jenna!" My right hand slams into someone's side and it snaps backward. I don't know who the blow hurt more, me or the other guy, but Jenna won't let me stop to find out. "Oh my god! Jenna! What the fuck is your problem?!"

That makes her stop.

She whips her head around and glares at me. Her short dark hair is swept back now, no thanks to the force of her over dramatic turn. She walks calmly over to me, but I can see heat waves radiating off her footsteps. She's out for blood.

"First," she says calmly, "stop swearing. There are kids here and you don't have a good enough reason to."

I bite down on my tongue. Hard.

"Second," she continues. "My problem? What's your problem? I'm taking you to see the fight of the century. No. Of the millennium, and you're whining? How very childish of you."

I wait for a moment to make sure she's finished. She doesn't go on, so I go off.

"My reason to swear was to get your attention and it worked and, in my book, that qualifies as more than a good enough reason." I'm surprisingly calm for someone who's about to spontaneously combust. "And if I'm whining, it's only because you have me acting like your personal human sized baseball bat back here and it hurts and I have no idea if the people I'm running into are even okay. And where in the world are you taking me to? What _fight of the century_?"

A devilish smirk spreads across Jenna's face and as she steps back, she slowly lifts her left arm up, pointing at something up ahead of us.

That's when I see it.

 **PACHY ARENA**

"No." I say without a moment's hesitation. "No. Absolutely not. Never." She looks at me with puppy dog eyes, but I'm not going to break. I am stone. "You know how I feel about animal cruelty. I'm not going in there."

"But they're dinosaurs, Annie!" Jenna begs. "It'll be like watching UFC fight, but a million times more awesome!"

"I don't care," I say simply. "You're not dragging me in there." I turn around a start walking back down Main St., but someone bumps into me. Since I'm no longer attached to Jenna, I can look up and see who it is this time.

Holy shit.

The guy from the Mosasaurus show.

Mosasaurus guy!

Mo boy!

"Sorry," he mumbles. His lips curl up into a smile.

Holy shit.

That is the most adorable smile I've ever seen in my entire life! Is he even real?!

Speak Annie!

"It's my bad," I say hastily. I can feel my cheeks growing warm. Pull it together Annie. Be cool.

He shakes his head. His dark hair ruffles with each turn and it slides across his forehead. "Definitely my fault. I wasn't paying attention," he laughs lightly and shows me his phone in his right hand.

I smile and lower my head. I don't really know what to say now.

"Are you okay?"

I look back up at him. He has blue eyes. Petrifyingly deep blue.

Does he have a map? Cause I'm getting lost in his eyes.

I nod confidently. "No breaks, no blood, no discoloration. Totally fine." I honestly don't know how I'm playing it so cool. I'm screaming internally.

"Okay," he laughs, but a little uneasy. "Take care."

He turns and walks over to his little brother who's waiting for him not too far away. He nods to his left and gestures for him to follow. The kid jogs over to him and falls into step, but not before glancing back at me, raising his camera, and snapping a picture. His older brother smacks the camera away and pulls his brother into a headlock, but I know he got the shot.

"Hello? Ground control to Major Tom. Do you read me Major Tom?"

I roll my eyes. "Do you have to quote Space Oddity every time I space out?"

"Yes," Jenna nods. "Every single time. It's in the best friend rulebook."

I laugh, but it's slightly distant since I'm still watching the brothers.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Jenna asks.

I don't reply. I stopped paying attention again.

The brothers are heading in the direction we were. The exact same direction.

I start walking toward the Pachy Arena.

"Um," Jenna pauses before following me. "Annie? What are you doing? I thought you said no?"

"I did," I nod. "Then I changed my mind." I shoot her a side glance and a wink.

Jenna furrows her eyebrows. "Okay..." She shakes her head and links her right arm with my left and throws her left out ahead of us. "Onward!"

I laugh.

That's right. Play it cool. Don't act like you're heart is racing because you ran into a cute boy. Nope. I'm definitely chill. The chillest.

Yep.

* * *

 _ **Awww! Meet cute! Let me know what you think of Zach and Annie in the comments and I'll see you guys next time!**_

 _ **P.S: Is anyone else thinking of Magic Treehouse's Jack and Annie or is it just me?**_


	7. Chap 5: Staring Contest

**Back with another chapter! Updates are gonna be a little slower from now on because I'm going back to school in a week and I need to get ready.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 ** _{annie}_**

"Ladies and gentleman!" A voice booms through the loud speakers and echoes throughout the arena. "Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" They drag out the last word and crowd goes wild. Jenna and me included. We made sure to get here early enough this time to snag front row seat, but the Pachy Arena isn't nearly as packed as the Mosasaurus Show was so there are still empty seats in our row.

Three hatches open up on the arena floor and three cages rise, kicking up dirt and dust in their wake. Each cage holds a pachy that's bumping into the side of the cage, no doubt trying to escape. The dinos are roughly 15 feet long and stand as tall as an NBA basketball star. The loudspeaker voice tells us that the rounded bone on the top of their heads is 10 inches thick and used for defense in the same way that rams use their horns.

A traffic light appears on the jumbo tron over our heads. It starts off with the red light lit up but and buzzer goes off as it drops to the yellow light then an even louder buzzer for green. At the same moment as the green light turns on, the cage doors fly open and the pachy make a break for it. They're like revved up engines as they fly out into the open space, then they each stop, look around them, find a fellow pachy target, and make a beeline for them. Their heads tilted down so when the rounded crowns of their skulls collide, a deafening CRACK echoes through the arena. Thankfully the pachys are okay so the crowd cheers loudly. The pachys jump up and shake themselves awake, find their targets again, tilt their heads, and run.

Jenna nudges me in the side and I look up at her just as two of the pachys collide again and an even louder CRACK reverberates around the octagon arena.

"10 o'clock," she mutters, her lips barely moving. "We're being watched." She gestures over to the left and I follow her gaze.

There he is again. Mosasaurus boy, or Mo Boy as I keep calling him in my head.

He's staring at us with this dumbstruck "oh god, hot girls" look. Actually, more likely staring at just Jenna. She's the hot one. I've come to terms with this.

"He's watching you," Jenna snickers.

I roll my eyes. "Don't you mean he's watching _you_?" I nod at her cleavage. Of course the blank tank top she decided to wear today definitely helps, but Jenna's the kind of girl who'd have cleavage even in a turtleneck.

Jenna shakes her head. "I really think you're wrong this time. And here, I'll prove it to you." She turns away from me and looks back at Mo Boy. She smirks playfully, lifts her right hand, and flicks it in a flirtatious wave.

I watch Mo Boy the whole time. He looks completely unphased by Jenna. Still staring blankly at us. To be honest, it's kinda creepy.

"I told you," Jenna says triumphantly.

I groan slightly. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Fine." She nods at me. "You try."

"Fine," I shoot her a look then turn back to Mo Boy. I flash a bright, but still subtly flirtatious smile and wink at him.

Nothing.

Still staring at us blankly.

I shrug. "Maybe he's not looking at either of us. Maybe he's just spacing out."

Jenna nods slightly. "Maybe..."

I watch him for a minute. The pachys are still going crazy down below us, but I'm honestly not interested in them. They're not my kind of entertainment.

Mo Boy's not much of a panty dropper either.

That's when he nods.

I'm a little taken aback by it. Not in an excited "he's flirting with me" way, but shocked that he can actually move.

"Did you see that?"

I can see Jenna in my peripherals. She's not talking about the pachys. She stopped watching them shortly after I did.

Our eyes are glued to Mo Boy.

He nods again. That bro "sup" nod that never, ever works on girls, but this kid is somehow convinced is going to.

I nod back. Might as well humor him.

The right corner of his mouth turns up into a smirk.

"Wow," Jenna mumbles. "The mating rituals of the teenage male. He's more interesting than the dinosaurs."

I laugh lightly. "I mean, honestly, what does he thinks going to happen from just staring at us?" I look up at Jenna.

She rolls her eyes and looks back at me. "God knows."

We get a good laugh for a minute, talking about Mo Boy. I look back at him a couple of times. He's still watching us, but out of the corner of his eye now. I think he's embarrassed.

Awww! Poor guy!

He's still cute, but boy is he awkward.

The show ends and we shuffle out of the arena. I don't see Mo Boy again. Guess he made a break for it. Or maybe his little brother got excited about another dinosaur and dragged him away.

Who knows and who cares.

The chances we'll ever see him again and very, very slim.

* * *

 **That's what she thinks... ;)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chap 6: Whiplash

**Hey you! Person reading this! Let me know who you are so I can love you!**

 **LET ME LOVE YOU!**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 ** _{annie}_**

We reconnected with the college group after the Pachy Arena. We didn't have to, but Jenna was missing Oliver and they'd only hooked up once today.

The gallimimus valley is a safari tour. We ride along at the same pace the animals run. It's actually pretty thrilling, especially when we got caught in a flock running over the hills.

That was a little bit ago though. Since then, I've been watching the triceratops drink from the lake a few hills over. Jenna's been using this time to make out with Oliver in the back of the jeep...bus...thing... I'm a few seats up and haven't bothered to look back, but I can still hear them. I don't know how they haven't been caught yet. Or maybe everyone else is just too uncomfortable by the PDA and they've all been stunned into silence.

"Three-horned face."

I whip around and come face to face with a skinny brown haired guy. Mousie face, big eyes, thick eyebrows, thin lips, bright smile, gummy worm limbs, probably actually a long distance runner but still super tiny, the kind of guy you take home to your folks.

I raise my eyebrows quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"Triceratops," he nods at the dinosaurs that I was watching. "It means 'three-horned face.'"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "but most people don't know that's the literal meaning. Did you?"

I shake my head.

"See?" He smiles.

I smile too, but awkwardly because I'm not exactly sure what's going on.

"Is this seat taken?"

He slides into the other half of my double seat before I can respond.

"It is now," I mutter under my breath.

"The triceratops are actually from the late Cretaceous period," he continues. "Ironic, you know, since it's 'Jurassic _'_ World and all."

"Yeah," I nod slowly.

"I'm Haskell by the way." He holds out his right hand.

I take it in mine. His grip is strong and firm, but it doesn't hurt, it's just...confident which is reassuring.

"Annie," I say simply.

"I know," he laughs timidly. "Annie Hackett, you're with your friend Jenna, you're a sophomore, an anthropology major, and you like fried pickles."

"How-"

"Introductions. At orientation." He smiles slightly again. "Name, major, favorite food..."

I nod quickly once it hits me. "Yeah...no, I remember. You're Haskell..."

"Davis," he smiles.

"Haskell Davis," I smile in return. "You're a junior, paleontology, and...grilled cheese?"

"Close." His brown eyes catch the light when he laughs. "Ham and cheese."

I laugh too, ducking my head when I do, but I look back up at him after a few seconds. Both of us are smiling still. "So...Haskell," I nudge his right side playfully. "What brings you to Jurassic World?"

"Living, breathing dinosaurs," he shrugs with another light laugh. "What else?"

"I dunno," I mumble. "Maybe you really wanted one of those really cool Apatosaurus balloons."

"Those are _pretty_ cool," he smiles. It's like he can't stop it. Like his face is perpetually happy and pleasant and charming. "Can you keep a secret?"

I hold out my right pinky.

He locks it in his then leans in close.

"I've already bought two."

I laugh lightly, partly because of his secret, but also because I can feel his breath on my skin and it's like a cool, crisp breeze and it tickles.

My eyes connect with his.

We sit there for a moment, just watching each other and smiling like idiots.

"Are you..."

I kind of wish he hadn't broken the silence.

"...doing anything after this?"

"Hopefully going to get food," I say honestly. "I'm starving."

"Me too," he rolls his eyes and we laugh jokingly as we wrap our arms around our little stomachs. "I could eat a whole Apatosaur," he moans.

"I could eat a whole Mosasaur," I whine and stick my tongue out, daring him to one-up me.

His brown eyes lower to slits, ready to take my challenge. "I could-"

A loud POP! erupts from underneath us and the car lurches to a stop and we fly forward in our seat, hitting the back of the one in front of us. I slide onto the floor with a THUD. He grabs my left arm and pulls me back.

"Are you okay?" He has one hand tenderly holding my arm and the other pressed against the side of his head. "Are you hurt?"

I shake my head, but wince and groan from the pain of whiplash. "I'll be okay," I manage. Haskell lets go of me and I climb back onto the seat.

"How's your head?"

He winces and squeezes his eyes shut. "It's been better."

"How the fuck does this death trap not have seat belts?!"

I sigh. Jenna's okay.

Hopefully.

"You okay back there?" I call back to her.

She's bent over, messing with something on the floor.

"I'll survive," she yells back though her tone is far from pleasant.

"Ladies and gentleman!"

I turn my attention to the front of the jeep.

"Please remain in your seats," our driver says calmly. "I will figure out what the problem is, fix it, and we'll be on our way again shortly.

A chorus of groans and mumbled panic fills the jeep.

I turn my eyes to look out the windows. From what I can see, the dinosaurs fled from the sound of what I'm assuming was a blown tire. Our neck of the valley is deserted. Even the triceratops are gone.

A hand takes mine and I turn back.

Haskell's gripping my left hand firmly, but it's not the strong confidence from before. Now it's fearful and anxious, clinging to me like a kid to a teddy bear.

"We'll be okay," he says quietly.

I nod and try to smile, but the muscles in my neck strain and it hurts a little. "I know," I say softly. I move my right hand on top of his and rub my thumb in gentle circles over his skin. "We're perfectly safe."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY LADY!"

"Jenna?!"

She jerks her head back and glares at me. "Stay out of this Annie!"

"But-"

"Now is not the time! Okay?! I've got a badly injured hot guy here," Jenna gestures at the practically limp body of Oliver that she's dragging down the center aisle of the jeep. "If I don't get him help soon, he's gonna bleed out. So are you just gonna sit there all day, or are you gonna help me?"

* * *

 **Damnit Oliver! Already bleeding out and you haven't even faced a dinosaur yet. Get it together bruh!**

 **So...predictions? What do you think is in store for our motley crew?**


	9. Chap 7: Poke It with a Stick

**HEADS UP: we're approaching the danger zone so things are gonna get gruesome and intense. I'm warning you now so don't yell at me if it's too much for you or you get squeamish.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 ** _{annie}_**

Haskell and I help Jenna carry Oliver off the jeep. Everyone else in the jeep is freaking out and/or accessing their wounds or the injured around them. Too busy to worry about us. For a dinosaur theme park that's all about safety, their vehicles can become death traps from really miniscule things.

There's a gash in Oliver's right thigh. He's still conscious, but he can't put weight on his leg and he's losing blood pretty quickly.

Once we're out of the jeep, Haskell situates Oliver so each of his arms are draped over his and Jenna's shoulders.

"Go look for help," Haskell tells me hastily.

I look around me frantically. "In what direction?"

"She won't be back in time," Jenna groans under Oliver's weight. "We need to take care of it here as best we can."

"Doesn't the jeep have a radio?" Haskell glances back at it.

"Probably," I say hopefully, but Jenna shakes her head.

"Not enough time." She gestures back at the jeep as they continue walking. "Find the first aid kit and meet us by the lake."

I nod and run back to jeep. I jump the steps and start digging around the front for the kit. It doesn't take me long to find the small white box with the red cross on it. I grab it and bolt out of jeep and across the field.

I catch back up to Jenna and Haskell and help them carry Oliver over to the water. We set him down on the ground gently and Jenna grabs the kit from me and starts digging through it.

"What the hell is this?!" She dumps out the contents on the ground. There isn't much, but hopefully it'll be enough.

"We need that radio," Haskell mutters.

"Then go get it," Jenna says angrily. She's a get-it-done kind of person. Don't talk. Do. "Annie, now would be a good time to put your skills to good use."

She's talking about the First Aid and CPR certification I got two summers ago when I worked as a camp counselor.

I get down on my knees beside Jenna and Oliver and sift through the pile of things she dumped out.

Thank god I can use some of it.

"Find a stick." I tell Jenna. "Short, but thick. Make sure it's sturdy."

She hops up and runs off.

I grab an Ace bandage from the pile and wrap it around Oliver's leg, a couple inches higher than the wound, tear it and tie it down tight. The flow of blood instantly slows, but not enough for me to start working on the wound, but I need to work on it now, before infection sets in. I turn back to the kit and find a half empty bottle of isopropyl alcohol. I unscrew the cap and pour some on the wound.

Oliver winces and jerks his leg away. I lunge for it and hold it down.

"Stay with me," I say calmly. "It's gonna be okay. Just talk to me."

He groans. "About what?"

"Anything," I shrug as I continue attempting to clean the wound. The blood is getting slower and I'm hoping that's from the makeshift tourniquet and not that he's lost too much. "What do you think of Jenna?"

He scoffs. "We're gonna talk about that now?"

"First thing that popped into my head," I laugh lightly. "And why not? Now's as good a time as any."

Oliver props himself up, locking his elbows. "She's okay."

I choke down a laugh. "Just okay?"

"I mean..." he mumbles. "She's hot. Like _really_ hot."

I roll my eyes, but stay focused on the wound. Whatever cut him made it clean and deep. Not all the way to the bone, but there's damage to the muscles, veins, tissue, and nerves so it'll take more than this little kit to fix him. There's still too much blood for me to be able to tell if it got the artery.

"Do you like her?" I continue. I need to keep him talking.

"I met her two days ago."

"So?"

"I'm attracted to her. Does that count as liking her?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, it does."

Oliver tries to laugh, but it's cut short when he winces and groans. "How's it going down there?"

"It'll be better when Jenna comes back with that stick. Do you see her?" I'm busy working on using gauze and alcohol to clean the wound so I don't look up.

"I see that dude who went for the radio. What's his name?"

"Haskell."

"Yeah...I don't think he found the radio."

I look back and sure enough, Haskell's running toward us.

"Is there anything going on between you and... _Haskell_?"

I shoot Oliver a quick glare. "That's none of your business."

"What?!" he scoffs. "And what's going on between me and Jenna is yours?"

"Yep," I say with a smirk.

Oliver groans again, but this time it's not from the pain. "Girls are ridiculous."

"Boys are worse," I mutter and turn back to Haskell.

He slows down as he approaches us.

"You're not gonna believe this," he huffs as he comes to a stop.

"What happened?" Oliver asks before I can.

"They left us," Haskell's tone is annoyed. I don't blame him. "Up and left us. You'd think they'd know they're missing passengers."

"Maybe they'll come back for us," Oliver suggests, hopefully.

"Yeah," Haskell mutters and heaves an exasperated sigh. "Maybe."

I turn my attention back to Oliver's wound. There's no use talking about the jeep. Either they come back or they don't.

"Where's Jenna?" Haskell asks.

"I sent her to go find a stick."

"How long ago?"

Oliver looks up at Haskell. "Five...ish minutes, maybe."

"Shouldn't she be back by now?"

I shrug. "Maybe she got eaten."

I can feel both the boys' eyes on me and their judgemental stares, but it takes me a second to realize why they're looking at me like that.

"I'm just kidding," I say quickly then nudge Haskell's foot. "Go see if you can find her."

"She went that way." Oliver points in whatever direction Jenna ran. I didn't watch when she left.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Leaves, grass, and dirt crunch under Haskell's feet as he takes off.

After a few seconds of silence, Oliver groans again.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's not your fault," he says through gritted teeth. "But, what _are_ you doing down there?"

Before I can respond, a screeching roar erupts through the valley.

Oliver and I whip our heads in the direction it came from. Birds are quickly flying away from a spot in the jungle, so it's not hard for us to locate the source of the sound.

Another roar shakes more birds from the trees.

Oliver gulps audibly. "What's that?"

I can't take my eyes off the trees, it's like I'm waiting for some big, blood-thirsty dinosaur to crash through them and come barreling straight toward us.

Another roar, but this time it's accompanied by a scream. It's a faint scream, but since both of us are too scared to make any noise what-so-ever, we hear it.

It sounds like a child.

I hop up and take off.

"Annie!" Oliver calls after me. "Annie! Come back!"

I stop short. I've barely made it 20 feet when I turn around. "Tell Jenna to use the stick for the tourniquet and to twist it tight. I'll be back soon."

"Annie," Oliver's voice is trembling. "Whatever's out there...it probably ate them."

"No," I shake my head, hard. "No. I refuse to think like that." I turn around and start running again. "Everything's okay," I yell over my shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

If Oliver says anything else, I don't hear him. Within seconds, I break through the tree line and disappear into the jungle.

* * *

 **Predictions? Who do you think was screaming? Is Annie gonna find them alive or dead?**


	10. Chap 8: Into the Jungle

**Hello readers! I really would love to talk to you and know your thoughts about this story so if you'd leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 ** _{annie}_**

The roaring is more frequent now, but I've haven't heard a scream in a few minutes.

God I hope that's a good sign.

The roaring stops and a loud CRUNCH! echoes through the jungle then everything falls silent.

I skid to stop, kicking up dirt and foliage in my wake.

No.

No.

They're still alive.

I know it.

I shake the bad feelings out of my head and keep running.

I knew the dangers of coming here. They were always in the back of my mind, in the back of all of our minds really. Me and every single person on the planet who knew about the original park that John Hammond tried to open 20 years ago and the accident that cost dozens of lives. For as long as I can remember, I've been looking at aerial shots of the Isla Nublar, helicopter footage, satellite images. We watched the dinosaurs continue their lives on the island and then we watched Masrani Global and InGen Tech team up and retake the island and rebuild the park and turn it into a resort. We watched the news coverage of the grand reopening, the celebrity guests, the unveiling of newly discovered species, the goddamn ribbon cutting. Since Dr. Henry Wu, the only member of the Hammond's original team to return to the island, started creating new species of dinosaurs and designing his one genetic codes, the doubt grew stronger. Even with all the constant reassurance that the park was totally safe, we all had those thoughts that crept up on us. The feelings we couldn't shake. The uncertainty, the anxiety, knowing that as small of a percentage as it was, there was a possibility that eventually one of the animals would escape and run rampant and eat someone, probably a lot of someones.

Of all the days, I kinda figured it would happen while I'm here.

Part of me wonders if I wanted it to.

I pause for a moment to catch my breath and collect my bearings. I still can't hear anything. Not even the birds are chirping. It's like the jungle is holding it's breath, waiting for me to find whoever screamed.

The question I can't shake is how will I find them: whole or in pieces?

That's when the roaring starts again.

I don't know why, but I breathe a sign of relief. Like I know that roaring equals the dinosaur hasn't yet caught it's prey.

I can only hope that's the case.

I take off running again, praying I'm heading in the right direction. I can hear water, like rapids, possibly a waterfall. It gets louder with each step and it sounds like gallons of rushing water pounding against rocks and more water.

There's a break in the trees, I'm reaching the edge of my patch of jungle, and that's when I see it.

A cliff.

A waterfall too, not far away, maybe 400 meters, give or take a few, but I have no idea how far the cliff drops.

I stop just before I break the treeline and cling to a trunk before I pitch myself over the cliff. If I fall, I die.

Another roar. Louder this time. Whatever _it_ is, I'm a hell of a lot closer to it than I was before. If it's coming my way, I really have only one option: I have to jump.

Before I have the chance to think about it and truly consider it, I run toward the waterfall. It's the the best place for me to jump. With the constant breaking of the surface of the pool below, I'll sink into it like jumping off a diving board. A 50 feet high diving board.

"Gray, go!"

I whip my head in the direction of the shout. On the opposite side of the clearing, two boys are running my direction, or more the direction of the waterfall.

Thank god they're alive.

My relief only lasts for a second, because a large T-Rex looking white dinosaur breaks through the trees and stumbles into the clearing.

And I stumble off the cliff.

The wind whistles passed me as I fall, picking up my ginger hair and whipping it in random directions. For a moment, and only that, a thought passes through my head. A thought of flying. Falling's just like flying, if you think about it, but with a more permanent destination.

I hit the water.

There's no pain or shock, just sinking.

A moment of confusion then I start swimming toward where I remember the cliff being. If I'm lucky, although I never really am, but hopefully this time there will be a cavern or gap behind the falls that I can hide in until the dinosaur goes away. It's too late for me to help the boys. There's nothing I could've done anyway. I'll just have to wait here and pray they survive.

The weight of the falls pushes me farther down, but I manage to make it behind and I pop up into a small cavern.

Hallelujah.

There's no rocks for me to climb onto or even cling to, just a space for me to tread water and wait.

But, not for as long as I thought.

Two shadows appear suddenly then drop into the water, sinking deep below the surface.

Please god, let them be alive.

I wait. I can't hear anything over the waterfall. I have no idea what I'm waiting for so after a minute or two, I dip under the surface and swim around the waterfall.

I pop back up beside the bank. It's shallow enough that I can stand so I do. I scan my surroundings. Thankfully I don't spot any dinosaurs and, instead, I see the two boys from before.

They're lying in the mud not far from me. Both of their backs are to me so I doubt they've noticed me yet.

I think I'll have a little fun.

I walk over to them. I don't bother to sneak, they wouldn't hear me over the water.

I stop beside them and put my hands on my hips.

"Well," I sigh. "You two look like you've had a rough day."

* * *

 **You'll get the rest of that meeting in the next chapter.**


	11. Chap 9: Hello Again

**Holy cheeseballs Batman! I have readers! Thank you guys so much for leaving reviews! I love to read what you guys think of the story! XD  
**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal._**

* * *

 ** _{annie}_**

The smaller boy looks up at me first. His shaggy dirty blonde hair is completely soaked and sticking to the sides of his head. He opens his mouth to say something, but then he stops.

The other one looks up. His dark brown hair is sticking up at weird angles and he's caked in mud, but they both are so it's not much of a-

...

Hold on.

"Do we know you?"

The little brother has a look of extreme confusion on his face while Mo Boy ducks his head again, probably to hide his cheeks that are quickly turning bright red.

"Sort of..." I'm trying really hard not to laugh. "Look at your camera. That might jog your memory."

He doesn't have to reach for it, it wouldn't work even if he did. The lightbulb clicks on inside his head and he makes the connection. He grabs his older brother's right shoulder and shakes him hard.

"It's her, Zach! It's the girl!"

Here comes the laughter.

"Excuse me?" I manage through my choked giggles.

"You _are_ her, right?" Mo Boy's-I mean...Zach's little brother looks up at me with big blue eyes. I think I can feel my heart melting.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," I smile. "There are _a lot_ of girls here."

"Her," Zach's little brother gestures, like somehow I'm supposed to get it. I do, but making him think I don't is very entertaining. "The girl from the Mosasaurus show and the Pachy Arena."

The Mosasaurus show? I mean, I know I saw them, but how the hell did they see me too?

"Gray," Zach mutters. "Shut up."

"But it's her!" Gray whines. "The girl!"

"The girl has a name," I laugh lightly. They both look at me. Gray with a look of excitement and Zach with a look of dread, but still curiosity. "I'm Annie," I say with a small wave of my right hand.

Gray hops up and holds his right hand out for me to shake. "I'm Gray," he says happily as I take his hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you," I laugh lightly. Gray lets go of me and we look down at Zach. "And you are?" I say with a sarcastic raise of my eyebrows.

He groans as he stands up, quickly fixes his hair, unaware that he just wiped mud in it, then holds out his right hand. "Zach."

Gray's standing beside me now, between Zach and I, and we're both suppressing our giggles from the sight of his older brother's hair, but I try to keep my composure and take his hand in mine.

"Hello again," I smile.

Zach forces a small smile, but it disappears almost as quickly as it formed. "Hi."

He lets go of my hand and I shake the mud off mine.

"Funny," I scoff. "For having just been told I'm 'the girl,' I sure don't feel very special."

Gray laughs and I just stand there with a challenging smirk on my face while I watch all the blood in Zach's head come to his cheeks.

I roll my eyes. "By the way slick, you've got some mud..." I run my fingers through my bangs.

Zach's eyebrows raise in alarm and all those bright reds and the rest of the color in his face leaves and he's pale as a sheet while he quickly fixes his hair.

I turn to Gray and our laughter starts out as choked snickers, but explodes to sporadic squeaks and hiccups and gasps for air when a large lump of mud slips from Zach's head and hits the ground with a gross PLOP!

"Go ahead," he sighs. " Get it our of your systems."

It takes a few minutes for Gray and I to calm down and Zach, being the good sport I believe he is, stands there and waits.

"Are you two done?"

I nod while I work on breathing normally. Gray nods too while he focuses on getting his hiccups under control.

"How did you even get here?"

I look up to see Zach watching me through narrowed eyes.

"Where did you come from?" he asks, a now serious tone in his voice.

I sigh. "I'll answer those questions, I will, but we gotta walk and talk. I really don't feel like being dinosaur snack food today."

I don't wait for the boys, I just start walking. Gray instantly follows, but it takes a few seconds for Zach to jog and catch up with us.

I smile, satisfied. "Okay. So, here's the story..."

I lay it all out for them: the college program, Jenna, Lowery, running into them, the gallimimus tour, the blown tire, the wounded Oliver, the jeep abandoning us, Jenna not coming back, the roaring, the screaming-

"That was all Gray," Zach says hastily.

I look at his little brother who rolls his eyes and shrugs in one fluid motion, too subtle for Zach to notice.

I keep going with me running into the woods, seeing them and...what we're now assuming is the infamous Indominus Rex I was told about the other day, then falling off the waterfall, and hiding which I then gloat about finding a better hiding spot behind the falls than their waiting underwater.

Really the only thing I leave out is Haskell.

Zach-I mean... _they_ don't need to know about that.

They take turns telling me their story: they're on a week long trip to visit their aunt, Claire Dearing, and see the park, they got left with Claire's assistant Zara, ran away from Zara, saw me at the Mosasaurus show and the Pachy Arena-

"You were looking at us," Gray points out.

I neither confirm nor deny his accusation.

After they left the mosasaurus, that's when Zach says he ran into me.

"He's been staring at girls all day," Gray groans. "But you're the only one who talked to him."

"Only because he ran into me." I laugh and look up at Zach.

He looks back at me, smiling shyly.

I smile too.

Gray says that after the Pachy Arena, they went to the Gyrosphere. Apparently a warning told them to disembark the ride because the all of the rides were now closed, but Gray says Zach wanted to stay out and explore.

"He said it would be okay because of our VIP wristbands!"

Gray holds up his arm to show me the blue rubber bracelet with a white Jurassic World logo on it that both of the brothers are wearing.

"I wish I had one of those," I pout.

Zach laughs lightly. "They're not all they're cracked up to be, believe me."

Gray says that after they went through a busted open gate, they found four ankylosaurs and he said there were actually five dinosaurs, but Zach said he was stupid-

"I didn't say you were stupid!" Zach snaps.

"Did to!" Gray whines

"Didn-"

"Boys!" I shout. "Really? Now?!"

"Sorry," they both mumble.

Zach says he didn't say Gray was stupid, but Gray counted the dinosaurs for him and that's when he saw the reflection in the glass then they turned around and there was the Indominus Rex.

It attacked the ankylosaurs first so they tried to escape, but a spiked and clubbed ankylo tail hit them and spun them into a tree and the gyrosphere broke and turned them upside down and they watched the Indominus snap the neck of the last ankylosaur.

"So that's the crunch I heard?" I ponder aloud.

Zach shrugs. "Guess so."

They're not as animated when they tell me the last part of their story. Zach's phone had fallen out of his pocket and was vibrating on the glass. It got the attention of the Indominus and the next thing they knew, the dinosaur was turning the gyrosphere around then it drove one of it's claws through the glass and turned them right side up. Then it took the gyrosphere in it's mouth and picked them up then slammed them down into the ground, which shattered half the glass, then Zach unbuckled their belts, they fell, took off running, the Indominus chased them, they got to the waterfall, jumped, and Zach held them both under the water until the dinosaur left then they came to the shore and that's when I showed up.

Somewhere during their story, we stopped walking.

A few moments of silence pass and the three of us stand there. We volley between looking at each other and the ground.

"Wow," I finally say quietly. "You two really did have a rough day."

Zach laughs lightly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." He looks up at me, a small smile on his face.

I look back at him and try to smile, but with the gravity of the situation, it's a little hard to try to be happy.

"Shouldn't you get back to your friends," Gray suggests and I turn to look at him. "Now that you know we're okay?"

"They'll be fine," I say simply. "They're still inside the park's perimeter fence. And anyway, we gotta get you two back. Your aunt's probably worried sick."

"I doubt that," Gray grumbles.

"Ah come on," I sigh and nudge Gray's side. "She can't be _that_ bad."

Before either Gray or Zach can chime in with an unfortunate story to contradict me, a shout cuts them off.

The three of us look around frantically for the owner of the shout, but the sound faded too fast so we couldn't make out what it said or the direction it came from, but we know it had to be a person.

Another shout.

I reach for Gray and take his hand and pull him behind me. Zach steps closer to us so we're huddled together as we back up.

Twigs snap and leaves crunch underneath feet as someone comes running through the jungle, straight for us.

"ANNIE!"

I let go of Gray and run toward the voice.

Toward his voice.

"HASKELL!"

"ANNIE!"

"HASKELL!"

He breaks through a bush up ahead of me and I barrel toward him. I run right into his outstretched arms and knock him to ground.

* * *

 **Guys...I start my third year of college in 5 days...**

 **I don't like growing up. Make it stop! :P  
**

 **Leave a review and let me know who you ship more Zannie or Ankell (Ankle).**


	12. Chap 10: Ruh Roh Raggy

**My little sister's been editing this as I go and she says that I need to speed things up so this story doesn't get too long. If you agree or disagree, let me know in the comments below.**

 **Also, for those of you who were waiting for Zannie, y'all gonna be pretty dang happy for the rest of this story.**

 **...maybe...**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, my other O/Cs, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal.**_

* * *

 **{annie}**

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking: 'Oh shit! Someone's about to die! I should go save them!' Was that really so bad?!"

"YES! God, how dumb are you Annie?! It's a goddamn dinosaur! You could've been killed!"

"They could've too!"

"But what if you'd died with them?!"

"But I didn't! _We_ didn't!"

"But what if?!"

"But we didn't. No one did. We're all alive. God Haskell, calm down. Okay? Or at least, stop yelling or you'll attract the thing here and it _will_ kill us."

Haskell falls silent. I'm standing in front of him, my arms folded across my chest, biting down hard on the inside of my bottom lip. If the Indominus does show up, it's eating Haskell first.

"Can we go now?" I'm really annoyed and I don't care that it's obvious. The more obvious, the better. I thought our little reunion was going to be sweet and chick flick-esque, not the shit fest it turned out to be.

Haskell looks up at me and groans then stalks off in the direction I told him Zach and Gray were heading. I heave a heavy sigh and follow.

"Annie!"

"Gray?"

Haskell and I push our way through the jungle, trying to follow the sound of Gray's voice.

"Gray?"

"Over here!"

I turn to the left and see him standing on a pile of rocks, frantically waving his arms over his head.

As we get closer, I notice that what he's standing on aren't plain old rocks, but steps that lead to a set of stone double doors that are cracked open behind him. As Haskell and I walk up the steps, Gray turns around and goes inside.

"What if-"

I swing my arm out and hit Haskell in the gut. "Don't you start."

He mutters something I don't understand then pushes passed me and walks through the doors.

The inside is dark, but Zach and Gray managed to Macgyver a torch out of an old banner, a large dinosaur bone, and some waterproof matches Gray had tucked in his fanny pack.

"Still think it's a 'nerd pouch," Gray snickers at his brother.

Zach reaches out with his free hand and shoves him playfully.

We make a second torch for Haskell to hold then we stand there for a minute or two examining the room.

"What is this place?" I turn around in slow circles with my head tilted back. There's not much to look at, but with the light from the torches and the little bit filtering through the dirty glass dome over our heads, we can see vines hanging everywhere and trees growing out of the floor and rusty metal hanging from the ceiling and more dinosaur bones littering the floor.

"Remember that park John Hammond tried to open?" Zach says quietly, but I don't know why he's practically whispering. We're the only ones here.

I hope.

"So this is the..." Haskell shrugs, shaking the torch, making the light dance on the walls. "...Visitor's Center?"

"Looks like." Zach raises his torch, spreading light around the room and more of it comes into view. "Pretty sure we're standing in the atrium."

"Should we look around?" I suggest as I step over the scattered remains of a dino spine. "Maybe we can find something useful."

"Or some food," Gray mumbles.

"Food sounds _so_ good right now," Zach laughs lightly.

"Maybe there are some non-perishables in the kitchen," I add hopefully.

"If they have a kitchen."

Haskell Davis: crushing hopes and dreams since '95.

"Maybe we should split up," Zach suggests.

If there was anything I learned while watching Scooby-Doo marathons as a little kid, the most important thing is that splitting up is a very, very bad idea. I honestly can't stress this enough.

"That's a good idea."

Haskell's parents obviously thought Scooby-Doo was a bad influence.

He moves the torch from his right hand to his left and reaches out and takes my left in his now free right. "I'll take Annie this way." He gestures toward a dark hallway behind us. _**(#whitepeoplebelike - my sister said it and we couldn't stop giggling)**_

"Okay," Zach nods. "Gray and I'll go this way." He turns and rests his hand on his brother's shoulder and pushes him toward a lighter hallway with a mural of some velociraptors on the back wall.

"Come on."

Haskell tugs my hand and I step forward, but I look back over my shoulder at the boys. Gray's looking up at his brother with those big blue eyes and saying something, but I can't make it out from here. Though I do catch the gesture of his right hand pointing back at us.

Zach shrugs, looks back over his shoulder, and his eyes connect with mine.

I really hope this isn't good-bye.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really busy with packing and moving back up to college. Excuse my tardiness. I'll be back to regular updates within the next week.**


	13. Chap 11: Back and Forth

**Y'all asked for this, so here ya go.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Annie, Jenna, Oliver, and anything else you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Jurassic World and Universal.**

* * *

 _ **{zach}**_

"Think it's out there?"

God, I wish I hadn't said that. Gray looks like he's about to cry, he's so scared. Part of me wants to tell him to pull it together, that we're gonna be okay. But, the other part of me wants to hide in a corner and cry with him.

"I mean I know for a fact," I add calmly, "that it's definitely _not_ out there." This is a poor excuse for trying to recover the situation and comfort Gray, but hey, at least I'm trying. "Alright?"

Gray nods with me, but his eyes are still screaming.

"We're totally safe," I continue as I jostle the car battery I just plucked from the crashed golf cart we found over to my left arm and walk it over to Gray. "Here," I nod at it as I hand it to him. "Take this." He has a little trouble picking it up, but I smile at him anyway. "You're stronger than me." That's not totally a lie. Gray likes to feel strong when he carries more or heavier groceries than me. One of these days, he's gonna snap is his arm in two from trying to lift more than one 24-pack of water bottles, but until that day comes or Mom tells me otherwise, I'll let him have his fun.

I turn away and head back into the old visitor's center. There are a few more things I need to find so we can fix up the '92 Jeep Wrangler we found covered in dirt and dusk and cob webs in a garage at the back of the building.

My stomach growls as I pick up the torch from where I left it in the lobby. I wonder if Annie and Haskell found food and are not telling us so they can have it all to themselves.

The big stone doors creak behind me and I look back to see Gray pushing one of them open with his back.

I would give him a hand or ask if he wants help, but then he'll whine about me not trusting him or thinking he's weak even though that has nothing to do with it. I had trouble opening those doors, they must be killing Gray.

He groans as he pushes passed the door and let's it slowly drag across the floor until it closes behind him. He looks up at me and turns to walk in my direction, but stumbles over a dinosaur bone. We talked about how those must've gotten in here and we figure they came from a display that fell down because they seem too light to be real bones.

"I've got a couple of things to find," I say once Gray is close enough to hear me clearly. "Remember how to install that?"

He nods.

"Okay," I sigh. "I'll be right back. There should be some tools if you need them."

Before he can protest, I head off down the hall Annie and Haskell went down. All Gray and I had found on our side were the garage, a souvenir shop, and a large dining room. Now that I think about it, the kitchen's probably back there too, but I need to find a couple of things and I want to tell Annie about the jeep.

"Annie?" I call as I walk down the hallway. Most of the doors I've passed are locked or the room's are pitch black so I doubt she'd be in any of them. "Annie?"

"Shhhhh!"

The sound comes from the black stretch of hallway ahead of me, but I can't see a thing.

Annie comes out of the darkness and speed walks over to me. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

The light from my torch brings her silhouette first then her features: her short and wavy red head, her round cheeks, her soft pink lips, then her bright brown eyes catch the light and they look like they're on fire.

Damn.

She is beautiful.

"Where's Haskell?" I ask as she approaches.

She gestures back behind her. "We found one of the old labs. He's looking at embryos."

"Why?"

She shrugs. "Curiosity...or maybe he wants to learn how to make his own."

"Yeah," I scoff. "Cause that has a history of working out."

"Yep," she laughs lightly. "A real success story."

Our laughter fades and she wanders passed me, craning her neck to look farther down the hallway then she stops and whips her head around. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her expression a mixture of concern and worry.

"Where's Gray?"

"We found a jeep." I say simply. "He's installing a new battery."

She cocks her right eyebrow. "Where'd you get a battery?"

"A golf cart."

"Where?"

"Out front."

"How'd it get there?"

"It crashed."

"Did you see it crash?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"It's covered in blood and broken tree limbs."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Annie pauses, but after a second or two her eyebrows raise in alarm. "Wait. You left him alone?!"

"Yeah," I nod slowly.

"Are you crazy?!" Annie takes off down the hallway.

I groan and chase after her. "Wait," I call. "You don't know the way!" She doesn't stop to wait for me so I have to jog to catch up with her. "You don't need to worry about him. He's fine."

"He's 13!"

"I know. He can take care of himself. He's a big kid."

Annie stops suddenly and turns around to face me. She's over half a foot shorter than me so she has to tilt her head back to look up at me, but with the glare in her eyes, she seems taller, powerful, and a little intimidating.

"You're unbelievable!" she snaps at me. "Do you even care about him?!"

"Of course I-"

"Then prove it," Annie says sternly. "Be his brother. Stay with him. Protect him."

Before I can react, she turns back around and storms off. I want to tell her she's actually heading toward the dining room and...I'm assuming...the kitchen, but I bite my tongue. Whatever I've done, I've upset her enough. I don't want to make it worse.

* * *

 **I know. I know. You want chemistry and fluffy cuteness. Give me a few days and I'll deliver. I'm crazy busy this semester so it's hard to find time to write, but I'm doing my best.**

 **Also, Zach and Gray are two years older in this story. Their ages in the movie bug the crap out of me so Gray is 13 and Zach is 18 and about to leave for college. I know it's not canon, but it should be.  
**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Katy ;)**


End file.
